1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure regulation, and particularly to a gas saver valve for tapering gas pressure to calibrated values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat is an essential requirement in our daily lives. Cooking, cleaning, bathing, and space heating are just a few examples of daily heating applications. Many of these applications rely on gas heat generating devices, such as clothes dryers, furnaces, stoves, and water heaters, to produce the required heat. These heat generating devices generally employ the same basic set up with a lit pilot light near a gas supply line outlet. When gaseous fluid is expelled from the outlet the pilot light flame ignites the fluid into the burner which produces the flames that generate heat.
A gas supply line transports gaseous fluid to a heat generating device. The gaseous fluid can arrive from a utility company and into a dwelling, generally at a pressure of about 0.5 Pounds per Square Inch (Psi), which is a substantial relative amount of gas pressure. From the gas supply and into the heat generating device, the gaseous fluid flows at a pressure of about 3.75 to 3.5 inches of Water Column (inch WC). Present valves used to distribute gas from a gas supply do not adjust or regulate the pressure; the pressure stays at about 3.5 to 3.75 inch WC. Present valves simply carry and dispense the gaseous fluid at this substantial pressure of about 3.5 to 3.75 inch WC. Referring to FIG. 5, an example of a known gas valve 500 is shown. The gas valve 500 does not adjust the pressure of the gaseous fluid to a selected calibrated value of gas pressure in a range of gas pressure to operate a heat generating device, nor does the gas valve 500 have an indicator to allow the user to visualize the orientation of the ball valve and ensure that the gas pressure intended by the user is achieved.
There are many disadvantages for having gaseous fluid flow into the heat generating device out from the supply at such a substantial pressure. When gas flows into the heat generating device at a pressure of 3.5 to 3.75 inch WC, a large portion of the dispensed gas may be wasted. As an example involving a water heater, a regular water heater has a control valve that is set up to accommodate up to 4.0 inch WC of gas pressure for the incoming gaseous fluid. By having the gas enter the water heater at a pressure of about 3.5 to 3.75 inch WC, the chamber temperature within the water heater once the burner is active rises to 556 degrees Fahrenheit (° F.). Most manufacturers recommend that the temperature setting on the thermostat for the water should be set between 120 to 140° F. Therefore, when the gas pressure is about 3.5 to 3.75 inch WC, a temperature of 556° F. is generated to warm water to only between 120 to 140° F. The remaining high level of temperature and gaseous fluid that is not used is disposed through a diverter and vented out through the water tank stack pipe. Therefore, a large portion of the gaseous fluid can be wasted since a greater amount is used than what is necessary.
Another disadvantage of an unnecessarily larger gas pressure is the stress exerted onto the equipment of the heat generating device by the high temperature generated by the larger gas pressure. For example involving a water heater, if the pressure of the gaseous fluid is about 3.5 to about 3.75 inch WC, and the chamber temperature of the water heater rises to about 556° F., then when the remaining high temperature and excess gaseous fluid is discharged into the diverter and through the stack pipe, the temperature of the stack pipe rises to about 560° F. This is a substantial temperature, and such a high heat can denature the properties of the diverter and stack pipe, among other equipment. Another example involving a gas furnace, a higher gas pressure results in a higher operating temperature of the furnace. A higher temperature can cause the heat exchanger to overheat, which can lead to flaking of the heat exchanger. Flaking damages and reduces the life of the heat exchanger. Therefore, when the equipment of the heat generating device gets overheated, it can lead to a reduced working lifespan of the equipment in question.
Another disadvantage of having the gaseous fluid flow out from the supply and into the heat generating device at such a relative high pressure is that the quality of flames produced in the burner manifold are reduced. For a combustion reaction to occur, an oxidant is needed, like the oxygen mixture present in the surrounding air. A greater oxidant presence results in a more complete combustion reaction. A more complete combustion reaction decreases the amount of black body-radiating soot that is produced. A reduced amount of soot allows for the flame to burn cleaner, which allows the flame to achieve a higher temperature, thereby making the flame more efficient. When gas is present at a higher pressure, less of an oxidant is available to interact with the pilot light flame. If less of an oxygen mixture is available, the resulting flames produced when the pilot light ignites the gaseous fluid expelled by the supply line are not as clean and efficient since more soot is produced because the combustion reaction occurring is not as complete.
The last disadvantage of having gaseous fluid flow out of the gas supply and into the heat generating device at such a relative high pressure is that for certain heat generating devices the high pressure can contribute to detrimental health effects for the occupants of the building. If the heat generating device is a furnace, a higher pressured gas flowing into the furnace can lead to health problems. The reasons for this are that a higher gaseous fluid pressure results in a higher operating temperature of the furnace. A higher operating temperature can cause the furnace to operate less frequently and for a shorter period of time during operation. If the furnace operates less frequently than so does the humidifier associated with the furnace. If a humidifier doesn't run as often, the air inside the dwelling can become dry. Further, if a furnace operates less frequently, than the blower in the furnace operates less as well. By reducing the amount of blower time, the air within the dwelling becomes less circulated. Health problems can arise when the air inside the home is too dry or when the air is stagnant or both. Dry air can cause drying of the membrane linings of the nose, throat, and the bronchial tubes, which can lead to respiratory infections and other illnesses. Stagnant air can increase issues for those with allergy and asthma problems, among others.
It is desirable for a valve to reduce the reference pressure of a gaseous fluid flowing from a gas supply to a lower range of pressures to reduce the amount of gaseous fluid that is wasted, to reduce the amount of unnecessary wear and tear for prolonging the life of the equipment present in a heat generating device, to produce a cleaner and more efficient flame, and to reduce contributing to health problems as may be associated with certain heat generating devices.
Thus, a gas saver valve addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.